


Bad Day

by AnnGraham



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: After a terrible night at Survivor Series Drake dreads what the future might hold until someone gives him something to look forward to.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Set after Survivor Series 2018, all characters are fictional and do NOT reflect the real people behind the wrestling characters.

Watching Spud’s very public embarrassment backstage in the midst of his fellow Nxt wrestlers Ethan had to bite his tongue to stop from snapping at their juvenile snickering.  As one of the GM’s Spud was a frequent visitor around the Performance Centre and some who saw 205 as a short cut to the main roster were upset that they hadn’t already been chosen, so now witnessing Spud ‘get his’ so to speak they were all a little too gleeful.  

Surprisingly not many seemed to have any idea about his past with Spud and he fully intended to keep it that way, else they’d be hitting him up for introductions … or worse.  It hadn’t escaped his notice Sabatelli had a crush on Spud.  Forcing the sneer from his face he settled down to watch the next match, hands shoved deep into his pockets to hide his impatience to leave.  It had been slow going regaining their previous friendship and he _needed_ to make sure Spud was alright, if he knew the other man half as well as he thought Spud would be spending the rest of the night beating himself up.

Sneaking away while the men’s Survivor Series match was on Ethan threw his hood over his head and slunk through the busy hallways, the last thing he wanted now was to get caught up in some random conversation when the need to see Spud burned through him.  Finding the locker room set aside for Raw’s tag team champions he faltered on spotting AOP waiting outside the door, looking just about as angry and intimidating as he’d ever seen them.  Shoving aside the annoying flare of nerves he plastered on a charming smile and approached, “Akam, Rezar, congrats on winning your match tonight.”

“What do you want Carter?” Still not sure which one was which Ethan grit his teeth against a surge of irritation at the rudeness, he really should have taken Spud up on his offer to properly introduce him and not given into his jealousy at their taking away so much of Spud’s attention.

“I’m here to see Spud,” dropping his attempt to play nice Ethan scowled as they exchanged a look and moved to stand in front of the door, glaring at him in a way that dared him to try and get past.

“ _Drake_ doesn’t want visitors,” the stress put on Spud’s new name grated on his nerves and Ethan restrained the urge to growl a protest, months had passed and he was still no closer to getting used to the name change.  Luckily Spud was more amused than annoyed by his inability to call him Drake.

“Listen, I get you guys are just trying to protect your manager but I’m an old friend of his, he won’t mind if you let me in,” touching his phone when they exchanged doubtful looks Ethan debated simply sending Spud a text, anything would be better than wasting time arguing with these two.

“Can’t be much of a friend if you don’t know his name,” one of them sneered while the other laughed nastily and it was all he could not to say something he’d regret.  Massaging his forehead Ethan gathered the last of his patience and made one last attempt at being reasonable.

“I’ve known James for six years, I don’t need a lecture from either of you on what his name is,” finally giving into his anger at the delay Ethan boldly stepped forward and glared until both men dropped their gazes from his, “now are you going to move aside or do I have to go through you because I guarantee if you care at all about Spud that kind of drama is the last thing he needs right now.”

“Fine Carter but if you upset him …”

“… you’ll have us to deal with,” either Akam or Rezar finished as they both _finally_ moved aside and Ethan spared them no more than a single nod of understanding before opening the door and stepping inside the quiet locker room. 

Hearing the shower running he took a moment to look around, frowning at finding Spud’s new jacket tossed carelessly on the floor he picked it up and brushed the dust off before hanging it up carefully.  If that wasn’t a sure sign of how upset Spud was he didn’t know what would be.  Sighing he settled on the couch to wait, vainly trying not to let his imagination stray to Spud naked in the shower he cursed as his body reacted predictably.  With things still so tentative between them the last thing he wanted was to scare Spud away with the knowledge he wanted more than friendship from him. 

Having thrown his pants directly in the bin and scrubbed his skin clean four times Spud finally shut the water off and forced himself to step out of the shower.  As much as he didn’t want to face the world he still had responsibilities that needed to be tended to, at least hopefully with Akam and Rezar by his side the majority of people would leave him alone.  Briskly dying off and wrapping a towel around his waist he determinedly didn’t think about social media, pissing himself on live pay-per-view was a humiliation he knew was going to take weeks to live down.  Trudging to his suitcase for a change of clothes he froze on spotting a familiar figure waiting for him, “Ethan?” Astonished he knew he was gaping by the warmly amused expression that flickered across the other man’s face.

“Hi tiger,” standing Ethan struggled to keep his eyes on Spud’s face and not stray to all the bare skin on display.  The last six months of intensive workouts had really paid off and he longed for the chance to explore every dip and curve.  “I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to see you after what happened.”

“Of course not Sir,” flushing Spud dropped his eyes from Ethan’s sympathetic face, wincing at the humiliating realization the man he’d been in love with for so many years had watched him piss his pants live on tv.  “I, I guess you saw what happened then.”

“I did,” approaching slowly Ethan hated Big show for the way Spud hunched in on himself, it was gesture he hadn’t seen since the days of his own betrayal.  Sighing he reached out and tugged off the smaller man’s shower cap, grinning faintly at Spud’s startled mutter of embarrassment, “I’m sorry that happened to you tiger, I’d offer to beat up Big Show for you if I thought it would do any good.” 

Tightening the towel around his waist Spud shivered as Ethan’s hand dropped to his shoulder and squeezed lightly, throat tight under the longing to throw himself into the bigger man’s arms, “you, you didn’t find it funny then? I can only imagine how many of the boys are laughing.” He sucked in a shaky breath when Ethan simply tugged him into a firm hug in response, pressing his head against the bigger man’s solid chest he took comfort in the soothingly familiar scent of Ethan’s cologne.

“Big Show choked you Spud, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” tone fierce Ethan shifted so he could run his hand up and down Spud’s back, massaging the tense muscles until the smaller man relaxed against him with a low sigh of contentment, “I saw your face go blank, you were all but unconscious for a moment.  It’s no surprise you lost control, the same thing would have happened to anybody.” Breathing in the clean scent of Spud’s hair he knew he should let go, step back before it became obvious how much he enjoyed holding the other man but with Spud clinging to him he simply didn’t have the willpower to do so. 

Laughing bitterly Spud restlessly shook his head, twisting his fingers tighter into Ethan’s shirt, “you know that’s not how everyone else is going to view it.” Biting his lip against a protest when Ethan pulled back he was unable to muffle a groan when feather light fingers skimmed down his throat, anticipation curling through his stomach as Ethan’s eyes darkened in pleasure at his reaction.  

“Who cares what everyone else thinks,” breathlessly Ethan curved his fingers around the side of Spud’s neck, rubbing a thumb over the tempting thrum of his pulse he shuddered as the smaller man licked his lips, blue eyes looking at him with such _want_ he was helpless to resist the rising heat between them.  Throwing all his plans to take things slow out the window he allowed his own desire to show and tugged Spud closer, “I really want to kiss you tiger.” 

Ignoring the common sense that screamed this was a bad idea Spud gripped Ethan’s shirt and yanked him down, “what’s stopping you Sir?” Standing on tiptoe he met the other man halfway, groaning as Ethan playfully nipped on his bottom lip he shoved his hands under the bigger man’s shirt, swept away in a blaze of lust at the hot swipe of a tongue he lost all sense of time under Ethan’s skillful kisses.  Forgetting the night’s embarrassment he dragged his fingers along firm muscles, attention fixed on the way Ethan shuddered under his touch he barely noticed his towel falling off, ripping his mouth free he moaned desperately when a warm hand found the newly bared skin and squeezed.  The touch was so hotly intimate he was only now aware of how achingly hard he was, clutching Ethan’s shoulders he met the bigger man’s wickedly satisfied smile, flushing bright red at the bold way Ethan pressed closer. 

It was a struggle to keep his voice steady with Spud pressed so intimately against him but the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage, “you need to get dressed before I have no self-control left.”  Summoning every ounce of willpower he possessed Ethan dropped his hands, Spud’s involuntary whine of protest sent fire flashing through his veins and it was all he could do to take a step back, fighting a smile when Spud instantly yelped and tugged him back.  Laughing huskily he ignored Spud’s half-hearted glare and threaded his fingers through soft blond hair, dipping in for another kiss to murmur against his mouth, “you know I have seen you naked before right?” 

Spluttering indignantly Spud managed to summon a scowl through the desire to drag Ethan back down for another kiss, “not like this Ethan.” Heat curling low and slow up his spine at Ethan’s wicked grin he wasn’t able to stop him from stepping back this time, biting his lip against a whine as the bigger man’s eyes moved down his body with such frank appreciation he forgot why he’d protested in the first place. 

“You’re so beautiful,” uncaring how much his voice revealed his awe Ethan allowed himself another moment to take in the perfection of Spud flushed and aroused just for him before snagging the dropped towel.  Meeting the stunned warmth in Spud’s eyes he stepped closer and slowly and carefully wrapped the towel back around his waist, indulgently grazing his fingers along the smaller man’s beautifully sculpted abs. 

“You need your eyes checked,” nervously Spud swallowed down the burst of pleasure at Ethan’s scoff, somehow when he wasn’t paying attention he’d clamped his hands desperately around Ethan’s biceps, holding on so tightly his fingers ached.  Now that the first flush of passion had passed he felt horribly awkward on what to do or say next, he’d dreamed of this moment so many times it almost felt like he was still dreaming. 

“You know I meant to take this slow, maybe ask you out on a date as a way to let you know I wanted more than just friendship from you.  I certainly didn’t intend to take advantage of you, I hope you know that.” Smile a touch uncertain Ethan opened his mouth to continue to apologize, sucking in a sharp gasp when Spud glowered at him and slugged him hard on the arm before thin fingers slid into his hair and tugged his head down, leaving him to make a rather embarrassingly high-pitched whine under the smaller man’s demanding kiss. 

Panting Spud pulled back from the kiss, forcing his voice to be firm he poked Ethan in the chest to emphasize every word, “Ethan Micheal Carter you did not take advantage of me.”  Eyes falling half-shut as Ethan’s hand settled with heavy possessiveness on his lower back he stomped down the urge to taste the shyly smiling curve of Ethan’s mouth, he needed to make sure the bigger man knew how ridiculous he was being, “if I didn’t want you to kiss me I would have punched you.” 

Laughing Ethan relaxed at the conviction in Spud’s voice, letting go of his fear as ordered, “I’ll keep that in mind.”  Amused how Spud rolled his eyes yet leaned further into him he marvelled at his good fortune, he’d intended to simply offer what comfort he could but now on the verge of his very dreams coming true he could almost find it within himself to be grateful to Big Show … almost.  He still wanted to destroy the giant for trying to hurt Spud, for being the cause of an embarrassment he knew would continue to follow Spud for weeks to come.  Shoving all thoughts of revenge out of his mind he concentrated on what was most important, the man in his arms looking up at him with a warm trust he never thought he’d get to see again, “would you do me the honour of going out on a date with me?” 

Smiling Spud leaned up to press a light kiss to the corner of Ethan’s mouth, “yes Sir, I will.” Ethan’s answering smile was so happy he gave in to the need for more, sinking into kiss after kiss until the passion between them threatened to flare out of control once more.  Panting he finally pulled away, flushing at Ethan’s frustrated groan, “you’re right I really do need to get dressed, I still have some business to take care of before I can leave.” 

“And I should get back to the Nxt crew before someone snitches to Regal I snuck off,” forcing himself to move towards the door Ethan absently touched his tingling lips, he already missed kissing Spud with a fierce ache.  Hand on the door knob he hesitated, watching Spud pull on a shirt, “you’re going to be okay right?”

“Akam and Rezar will deal with anyone who tries to hassle me,” it was the best reassurance he had to offer and Spud knew by the expression on Ethan’s face he understood what he wasn’t saying.  The two members of AOP couldn’t be with him all the time and he dreaded the jokes that were going to be made at his expense. 

“I promise to beat up anyone who gets on your nerves,” grinning faintly at Spud’s amused snort Ethan winked, “there’s also a spare bed in my room if you need a quiet place to get away.”  Feeling ten feet tall when Spud genuinely laughed this time and shooed him away he left with a spring in his step.  Ignoring Akam and Rezar’s curious gaze he hurried back to his Nxt co-workers, mind already far away planning the ways he could spoil Spud to make up for any and all grief his … boyfriend was going to suffer.  Unable to repress his wide smile at the thought of Spud as his boyfriend he disregarded all the stares he was collecting, nothing could dim his happiness now.

 

 


End file.
